En Guerra
by Dicaria Volkov
Summary: Cerró los ojos y entonces lo sintió, el llamado de aquella voz silenciosa que la invocaba desde el otro lado del solar. Ya sabía qué hacer. Post R&R. Canon Divergence.


**Disclaimer:** La idea original de la Trilogía de Grisha, al igual que los personajes, le pertenece a Leigh Bardugo. Esta historia es sólo producto de la libertad que tiene mi imaginación para volar en horas laborales.

…

Una fuerte ventisca se llevó consigo el humo que el fuego continuo había formado en el descampado. Ahora era capaz de ver los restos del más reciente enfrentamiento; cuerpos desperdigados en el suelo, sangre derramada por doquier, balas dispersas en el terreno y la misma amargura y miseria que corroía el cuerpo de aquellos que permanecían en pie.

No era más que lo de siempre para ella.

No quiso mirar a su en derredor, sabía que de los suyos apenas si quedaban algunos pocos, los que habían logrado escapar del fuego y esconderse a tiempo en las trincheras; sin embargo, no eran suficientes como para oponer resistencia frente al cuerpo armado contrario, de aquél pelotón quedaban varios en diferentes posiciones, esperando que el humo se disipase por completo para rematarlos. Aunque claro, aquello no sería posible ya que esa no sería su última tarde con vida.

Lo había visto en sueños y además podía sentirlo allí mismo, en algún lugar del solar el comandante Starkov se encontraba atento a cada uno de los movimientos que ella realizaba. Ambos sabían que esa tarde marcaría un hito en aquella guerra sin sentido que se pugnaba desde hacía tanto tiempo ya.

"Teniente, le recomiendo mantener su posición, estamos intentando establecer comunicación con el escuadrón _Burya_ , no deberían tardar en arribar a este punto… Su base se encontraba solo a 300 kilómetros de aquí, así que sólo tenemos que resistir lo suficiente y…"

Era el Subteniente Kostyk. Se permitió sonreír mentalmente, aquél era un buen soldado, mas en seguida endureció la mirada.

"Subteniente"- empezó, mientras llevaba las manos a la espalda y se detenía en mitad de las trincheras, con la atención de cada uno de los soldados sobrevivientes fija en su figura- "Le recomiendo a usted que tome de vuelta su fusil y mantenga su posición"- la voz esta vez no le fallaría, era ahora o nunca-"así como mantenga lo que queda de este escuadrón intacto"

"…P-pero… Teniente…acaso usted… A-alina"

"¿Quién es usted para indicarme que puedo y que no puedo hacer, soldado?"- alzó la mirada, que hasta ese instante se había mantenido oculta por el ala de la gorra oscura que llevaba y dejó que sus ojos marrones se encargaran de dejar claro al Subteniente que debía guardar silencio.

"Escuchad todos, levantad vuestras armas y mantengan la vista firme en el frente, todavía quedan soldados enemigos en el campo"- escuchó a los soldados acomodarse en sus posiciones y recargar sus armas con frenética rapidez.

"Subteniente Kostyk, usted se encargará de dirigir el asedio de ser necesario, de lo contrario, conducirá a estos hombres y mujeres de vuelta a casa"- puso una mano en el hombro del joven y sonrió suavemente, para de inmediato encaminarse a la escalera que la sacaría de las trincheras.

Cerró los ojos y entonces lo sintió, el llamado de aquella voz silenciosa que la invocaba desde el otro lado del solar. Ya sabía qué hacer.

...

Se encontraban frente a frente, el tiempo detenido mientras lazos de oscuridad la acariciaban con sorprendente delicadeza al tiempo que suaves rayos de luz iluminaban los planos del rostro de aquél hombre, el Comandante Starkov, quien no parecía mucho mayor que ella en apariencia, pero cuyos ojos – de un gris casi imposible- transmitían más experiencia que toda aquella que podría acumularse en cien años de una sola vida terrenal.

Él alargó una mano hacia ella, quien tras solo unos segundos de duda, la tomó y enseguida todo volvió a la normalidad, el tiempo volvió a correr, pero con él una ola de explosiones se desató. La fuerza de su poder combinado destruía fusiles, bayonetas, revólveres e incluso, el tanque que respaldaba la brigada de la Primera Armada.

Ellos, el Comandante Starkov y la Teniente Morozova, _habían despertado_ y traerían abajo todo aquél que se opusiera a sus planes. Ese día terminaba la pugna entre el Ejército Rebelde de Ravka y la Primera Armada Real de Os Alta.

* * *

N/A: Cada que intento escribir algo sobre este fandom, me sorprende la facilidad con la que pequeñas ideas vienen a mi mente, pero la historia cambia al momento de ponerlas en un documento o una hoja. Esta vez fue un AU, en un universo en donde las cosas pueden no haberse desarrollado como en R&R o en donde se desarrollaron igual, pero con consecuencias distintas a las que nos deja entrever el libro. Sea como sea, nunca puedo resistirme a ninguno de los dos. Espero que tú, amable lector, hayas disfrutado el corto. Ten por seguro que apreciaré cualquier comentario o crítica, incluso si viene con tomates incluidos. **Suerte en todo!**


End file.
